Little Brothers' Stink!
by Jesness
Summary: Ah an experimental fic, read it at your own risk. To be honest I've never done a fic like this one~ Jes :)
1. 1

__

It's raining outside, I wanna go out side and play. Not like I could go outside even if it wasn't raining. I gotta watch my dorky little brother; he's such a pain. Besides I'd proly' kill myself getting down the back steps in this kind of weather, there's no guard railing and the steps are slippery in the rain. We live on the fifth floor so it's a _loooooooooong_ way down if you go sliding off the back porch. Mama doesn't let me and Luigi go out there when it's wet outside. 

Stupid Luigi he's always doing something to make Mama worry, like the time he climbed into the dryer to see the lint people. I said they live in the dryer and they build cities out of the lint that comes off of your clothes but I never thought the idiot would actually climb in to check! I got grounded for two weeks when he burned his hands. The dryer was still hot Mama had just used it. The little doofus is hiding somewhere in the house, I don't know where, I told him "_lets play hide-and-go-seek_," and never went to look for him. 

Heh, heh, heh, what a little nerd, believing I'd wanna play with him anyway. 

He's always touching my stuff, and asking me stupid questions like "_why don't you like me and, will you make me something to eat I'm hungry._"Of course I never listen to him. Why should I? 

That little brat has done nothing but cause me trouble from the moment Mama brought him home from the hospital five years ago. 

Mama says that "_he's my brother and I shouldn't treat him badly cause he's the only one I got_." He's not going anywhere, so I can treat him any way I want. 

It's really raining hard now. I wonder when Mama will get home? She usually comes home from work at about six; it's six fifteen now so it can't be too much longer now. 

I'm hungry. Of course I wouldn't _be _hungry if stupid Luigi hadn't eaten the last bowl of cereal before I got up... And I just know he did that on purpose. He knew good and well there was no other food in the house, and he's gonna go and eat the only thing left. He said he was "_really, really hungry_" Like I wasn't?! We don't have a lot of money ever since Papa left... 

I miss him sometimes... then I remember how he used to hit me and I don't miss him as much. 

Luigi said he would share the cereal. Like I really want any of a, _half-eaten _soggy, bowl of cornflakes! I took the bowl away from him and tossed it in the trashcan. That'll teach `em for eating all of the cereal! If I can't have none, _he can't none_! He started to bawl like he always does... so to shut him up I told him we'd play hide and go seek... I pretended to count and he went off to hide still sniffling over that stupid bowl of cereal. But, that was hours ago...? I hardly even noticed that he wasn't around to bug me. I look at the clock it's 6:30p. We... _Luigi_... ate breakfast at 9:00a where has he been all this time? I'd better find him before Mama comes home or I'm going to be in _BIG _trouble! I call his name. 

__

Hey, Luigi, I give up! you're waaaay too good at this game, you can come on out now! He thinks he's won the game that means he'll have a big smile on his face when Mama comes home any minute now. She'll pat me on the head and tell me I'm her special little boy; and for being so good at watching Luigi she'll give me an extra big hug! (^_^) 

__

Come on out now, did you hear me? You won, you beat me... as if! 

He's not answering, See what I mean? Even when I'm trying to be _nice _to the little geek he tries to get me into trouble. He knows that if he's not around when Mama gets here I'll get grounded! What a rotten brother! Ok no more mister nice guy! 

You'd better get your butt out here NOW, cause if I have to come looking for you I'm gonna pound you when I find ya' I'm not really gonna pound him, I'd like to but then I'd get in trouble. Then I might get sent to bed with no dinner and I'm already _sooooooo_ hungry.

I guess I really will have to look for him. I'll look in the living room first.

Behind the couch?

No.

Under the table?

No

Near that really big bushy plant by the window?

Still no!

I've checked every room in the house but the kitchen.

It's 7:00 and Mama's still not home, wonder where she is?

It figures that Luigi would be hiding in the kitchen... there's _NO_ place to hide in the kitchen! the cabinets under the sink would be a good place to hide if they all didn't have child proof locks on them. I can open them but Luigi's to stupid to figure out how to do it. There's lots of poisons and junk under the sink... So I guess it's good that he can't get under there. 

That's strange... I can feel a breeze in the hallway on the way to the kitchen... Did Mama leave a window open in there? _For once _ it couldn't have been Luigi, that window's too tall for him to reach... I can't even reach it and I'm almost 3 inches taller than Luigi. 

As I come into the kitchen I can see that the window is closed; but the back door is open...

The back door is open?! 

I run to the back door and all most go sliding through it onto the porch there's a _HUGE _puddle in the kitchen floor from the rain. As I finally am able to stand I can hear voices outside... I can't make out what they're saying... it's raining too hard... I can see flashing blue and red lights coming from the ally behind my house... I wish I could see what was going on... It's too wet outside... I'd pobly' slip if I tried to go down the stairs. I can hear a lady crying, she must be crying pretty loudly if I can hear her all the way up here on the fifth floor and over the heavy rain. That's it I can't take it anymore there's something going on down there and I'm missin' it! 

__

Hey Luigi I'm going down stairs for a minute stay in the house and don't open the door for anybody! I call. Naturally when I come back up here he's not gonna let me in the front door cause I just said not to let anybody in. Ugh! 

Carefully I make my way down the back stairs clinging to the wall for dear life. Oh, I hope Mama doesn't come home now. If I don't slip off the stairs and die, _she's a-gonna kill me_!

I'm on the third floor now I can still hear that lady crying and I can some of the things other people are saying too. Some guy is shouting "_every body move back, give 'em room, give 'em room_!" 

I'm on the second floor now I can hear the humming of a running engine and I can see the flashing red and blue lights now. there are two people standing on the second floor porch A man and a lady the lady is crying and the man has his arm around her. the lady's saying things; but it's hard to hear exactly what they are since she's crying. I think I heard "_He's so young-_" before she started sobbing too hard for me to understand all of the words she's saying. The man is rubbing her back and whispering things to her. she nods through her tears. I can still hear that _other_ lady crying. I wonder what happened? As I pass the Man and lady the lady looks at me and starts to really wail I jumped and nearly slid off of their pouch! The man looked kinda scared, I guess he thought I'd fall. 

I'm on the ground now in the ally. there is fruit and stuff lying all over the ally. Me and my brother are starving and other people are throwing food around like it's nothing! 

There's a crowed of people all standing around something... I'm too short to see what though. There's an ambulance parked in the ally still running. there's some guy holding the lady that was crying really loud, she's a little quieter now. But she's still crying pretty hard. She's got her back turned to me. the guy sees me though and Whispers something in her ear. 

She turns around. 

__

It's my Mama?! **(Jes: Oh, like you didn't see that coming.)**

When she lets go of the guy I can see he's wearing a white uniform with a Red Cross on the pocket of the shirt. there are some words too; but I can't read in English too well yet.

There's something really wrong here... I...I've never seen my Mama cry before. 

She grabs me and starts hugging me really tightly, so tightly I can barely breath. She's crying really hard and mumbling things in English, it's very hard to understand what she's saying . My family's native tongue is Italian. I think she knows I don't understand cause she starts speaking in Italian. 

She asked me what happened? 

I told her I didn't know and that I have to go back up stairs Luigi's up there by himself. 

I know I'm going to get yelled at for leaving him up there but anything's better than staying here and seeing my Mama cry. 

She sobs and kisses the top of my head and shakes her head no. I was about to ask why when the circle of people broke and two people in uniforms were carrying someone on a stretcher over to the ambulance. My Mama finally lets go of me and asks me in English if the door upstairs is closed. I understood that; and nodded yes. She took me by the ambulance and a guy in a uniform picked me up and put me in and told me to sit down. then helped my Mama in too. I tried to tell my Mama that we couldn't leave, that Luigi was all alone upstairs in the apartment hiding, playing hide-and-go-seek. But she's not paying attention to me. Of all the times not to pay attention this would have to be the worst. 

There are two people doing things to the person on the stretcher. one has funny looking mask with a big clear ball on the end. I know what that is, I seen it on TV. It helps you breath... you squeeze the ball at the end and air comes through the mask. I can't see who's on the stretcher- too many people in the way. I can hear them though. 

"Mama-" A small voice squeaks I...know that voice 

__

Luigi?! That's Luigi's voice! 

Bu-but... 

I feel sick, like I gotta throw-up, how could I be so stupid?! I should' a been able to put two and two together the minute I saw the back door open! 

I have to see, there's people in the way please don't let it be true. I get up only to get pushed back down in my make shift seat, an over turned bucket. My Mama tells me to SIT. 

I'm not a dog ya know. 

I try more than once to get up, to see, I don't wanna cause I know it's true I know who's on the stretcher, I have to see for myself. He's speaking again 

"M- Mama?" It's followed by a lot of coughing and choking. 

Mama tries not to cry and say's "I'm here" in Italian. She leans forward and tries to touch a hand hanging of the stretcher I can see the hand. It's wrapped in a white bandage but there are big red spots on it and some of them are getting bigger. A man in uniform turns his head and sees Mama trying to take Luigi's hand and Shakes his head no. 

She's trying so hard not to cry I think it's so Luigi won't be scared. I don't care if she cries or not I know he's scared. He's crying and calling Mama who just keeps saying things like

"It's ok Mama's here" and "everything's going to be all right." 

I wanna ask is that really true is everything going to be all right? they sound like just words to me. 

I jerk forward as the ambulance stops, I didn't even notice that we'd been moving. But we had been. We were at the hospital. the minute we got there lots of people came out all wearing white coats and sky green baggy pants*. **(Scrubs* at least I _think_ that's what there called) **

Finally all the people get outta the way and I can see. I really wish I couldn't. There's so much blood. Luigi's face is smeared in it a big white bandage is wrapped around his head. At least I think it was white at one time. Mama can't hold it back any more and starts to cry. when she sees him. 

He's not crying anymore he looks like he's sleeping... _oh, God I hope, he's sleeping_! The Hospital people pull the stretcher out of the ambulance and take it inside. That's the last time I saw my brother. 

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -__

OK, OK, Don't kill me there's another part I swear! :Dodges a brick that brakes the window behind Jes: 

Jes: Alright, was that really necessary? 

All of FFn: YES! 

Jes: :Gulp: More bricks.

I have _no idea _where the hell this came from, so don't ask. This is my very first shot (Well second actually; but the first doesn't count. ) at a first person story, so constructive criticism would be _greatly _appreciated. 

It's kind' a sad (**;** - **;**) cross your fingers and hope I can give this a happy ending. 

Ok one last thing :Ducks a brick: NOW CUT THAT OUT!! Sheesh. 

There are some purposely misspelled words like probly and proly I know that should be "Probably" but that's a word that I frequently hear kids mispronounce and it's cute ^_^ 


	2. 2

I sit next to my mother, in the waiting room of the hospital, trying to figure out how I could have been so stupid! How could I have not noticed that I hadn't seen Luigi in nine whole hours?! That's practically a whole day! It- it doesn't make sense. I heard on TV that when people get abducted by aliens that they can't remember things like what time it is... but I don't remember being abducted by aliens. Maybe they-- _What am I saying_? I am so tired now that words in English or Italian aren't making any sense to me anymore. We've been at the hospital for a looong time now, the doctor is coming Mama says it's polite to stand when someone approaches you so I do and so does she. here comes the doctor-- 

I'm not sure exactly what happened... one minute I was standing next to my Mama, walking back and forth, I think it's called "pacing" the next thing I know I'm waking up in Mamas' arms as she rubs a bump on the top of my head. I am thankful for that, cause it really hurts otherwise. **(; . ;)**

The floor must really like me, cause it jumped up to meet me when the doctor told Mama 

"He may not make it," or maybe I went down to meet it... either way I still got imprints of the hospitals' tile flooring on my face. 

"Mama," my voice doesn't come out nearly as confident as I want it to, "Shhhh, baby rest now-" she tells me. I don't want to rest, I want to know what the doctor meant by "might not make it." Make what? I don't like the way that sounds, not one bit! 

My head doesn't hurt anymore, but Mama keeps rubbing the spot on my head where the bump is It.. it's making me, (yawn) ,sleepy. From where I am sitting I have a good view of the front doors. We are in the E.R that's Emergency Room if you're not good with English yet. There were a lot of people coming in and going out when we first got here, but now not so many it's late... or maybe it's early, the clock says 11.53. I knew that clocks go up that high but this is the first time I've actually been awake to see it. (Yawn) I really, wish Mama would stop doing that... I can barely keep my eyes open as it is and she's not helping. I try to wriggle away from her but she only pulls me closer. 

Man I'm hungry... I still haven't eaten, this wouldn't be the first time that I've gone without eating but it's never fun. 

I know that Mama's hungry too, I am laying in her arms and I can hear her tummy make funny noises. What the heck there's a guy at the desk over near the doors he's making a lot of noise, 

"Where is he? Where's my son, I got a call--" "Sir... Sir please calm down, who are you talking about I need his name."

"My son Luigi Mario," Papa?! ... Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see him here, I was with Mama when she called him on the pay phone ( she had to borrow a quarter to use it though) But I didn't really think he'd come... it's funny though I'm kinda glad to see him. 

The lady at the desk started flipping through papers and finally looked up, "Luigi Mario is in surgery right now, I believe his mother is sitting right over there." She points at Mama who looks up to see my Papa, She frowns but waves him over to where we are sitting. 

I just wanted to see him... from a distance, this is a bit too close up for me. 

"What happened how could you be so stupid?!" "I'm sorry" I can't keep my words from coming out all high and squeaky. Papa gives me a strange look, Mama too. 

"For what?" Papa asks me

"It's my fault... I was supposed to be watching... I didn't notice he was gone--" I'm not going to cry babies cry big boys don't. I won't I can't I--(sniffle) 

There are tears in my eyes I can feel them, I know a trick though if you cross your eyes you can make the tears go away. Mama pulls me even closer than I was before and starts rocking me slightly she has her head laying on mine she sounds like she's crying, 

"No, no, no, baby it's not your fault at all; I don't ever want to hear you say that again. None of this is your fault--" 

"That's right, it's your mothers fault" 

Hey that's not a very nice thing to say to Mama... it was _my_ fault that Luigi got hurt...I don't care what either of them say, it's all my fault. (sniff)

"I can't believe you left them alone--" People are starting to look over here and Mama is starting to turn red, I think she's angry... or maybe embarrassed, could be both. She tells Papa to "Shut your mouth, we're in public!" He glares at her, he looks like he wants yell at her, but he does what he is told and is quiet. 

"What kind of a mother are you?" he said quietly, Mama looked horrified at the question. Why does Papa have to be so mean? I don't like the way he's making Mama feel bad, maybe if I give them something else to worry about they won't argue with each other. 

I wriggle away from Mama, and stand up, I sway kinda and Papa grabs my shoulders before I can fall. 

"Mama, I'm hungry..." 

I feel really bad now, cause I know that she doesn't have any money to buy me something to eat; but anything to keep Mama and Papa from yelling at each other. 

"Mario... I..." 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I can't stand the look she's giving me, it's like she wants to hug me and hit me at the same time.

I know what she's going to tell me, she'll say she's sorry but she hasn't anything for me to eat but she will try to get something as soon as she can. 

Of course this is all keeping Mama and Papa from arguing so my plan worked 

"I think that Mario should come home with me..." Papa says.... wait WHAT?! Even though I can't see it myself I know that panic covers my face I look at Mama with those same "puppy dog" eyes that I give her when I'm in trouble... only this time I'm not doing it on purpose. I can't help it. 

Mama gives me small smile, I feel a little better... not sure why though. she looks at Papa then says something to him in Italian... I think the closest English translation would be "_Are you on drugs_?!" 

they start arguing again... quieter this time and in Italian. My plan failed. **:( **It's weird I can understand every word they're saying but at the same time have no idea what they're talking about. 

Papa said that he should have 'custardy' of Me and Luigi... 'Custardy' isn't that the stuff that goes in pies?

Mama said she won't give up her children... 

He says he's clean... I didn't know he was dirty... says he hasn't touched a drink in months. 

Man... he must be really thirsty. 

He looks at me ignoring what Mama says next 

"Do you want to come home with me tonight Mario?" 

"Wh-what?" I stammer dumbly he asked me in English so he thinks I didn't understand the question and repeats it in Italian, I did so understand... just didn't know how to answer.

"I... I" Papa knelt down in front of me and reached towards my face, I was afraid... I'll admit it I stumbled backwards and fell into the chair next to Mama. I...I think I hurt his feeling, he looks like he is going to cry now, I look at Mama and Papa closely as the exchange glances, Papa is giving her the "I'm sorry" look and Mama is giving him the- the... I don't know what it is. she looks like she could burst out laughing or into tears... (sigh) Mamas are so complicated

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" I got up from the chair with my head down... It's really embarrassing to act like a total wuss in front your Papa... even if its your Papa that makes you act that way. 

"I dunno" I mumbled 

He grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me closer to him, I thought I might throw up, Mama help me!! I give her what I know has to be the most pathetic look on earth; but... she doesn't do anything. wh-why isn't she helping me?! I try to pull away, I didn't mean to I couldn't help it. I think Papa knew I was scared cause he let go of my hand. I haven't even seen him in a looong time, it's really weird to see him now. I had almost forgotten what he looked like. 

He's just sitting there now, looking at me, what does he want? why is he doing that? 

... Maybe he's waiting for me to do, say something. He looks really sad, great, I don't think my conscience can take anymore quilt. I am glad he's not doing anything, at least I can figure out what _I'm going to do_ if I don't have to worry about what _he's doing_. Maybe that's why he let me go. Hmmm "Mama," 

"Yes my little one?" 

Gotta think... any excuse to get outta here; but we can't leave, what about Luigi... 

Being hungry isn't going to get me out of this, and if I told her I had to go to the bathroom she'd probably make me go with Papa because he's a boy and he can take me into the boys bathroom. Mama hates it when I have to go in there by myself in a strange place she always waits RIGHT out side the door. 

Can't think of anything RATS 

I almost sob when I have to tell her "Never mind" 

"Mario," My papa says 

"yes?" My voice comes out small and quiet 

"Come here" ... he said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I didn't move 

"come on little guy..." Little guy... now that's something I haven't been called in awhile

****

(:O) Hey wait a minute is he calling me short?

"Please?" I don't know why but I felt my feet moving forward I didn't tell them to do that, maybe my feet missed my papa more than the rest of me. he put his arms around me and gave me big hug, I could get lost in his coat, it's really big and fuzzy. **(^_^)**

"I'm sorry for the things I did Mario... Please do you think you can ever forgive me, I'm so sorry," Papa kisses the top of my head and hugs me tight. I have to admit... this is kinda nice, Papa rubs my back which feels very nice, I am warm and perfectly happy to stay like this for a while... course my tummy had other ideas. It growled, really loudly too, my Papa pulled away and looked at me very confused, I could feel myself blushing I know cause when you blush your face feels really warm. Mine felt like it was on fire so I must have been blushing pretty hard. Papa did something that really hurt... though I'm not sure if he meant to do it on purpose but it still hurt. 

he started laughing at me. he pulled me into another hug; but all I felt was hurt and anger instead of the warmth I'd felt before. I can't believe it, I haven't eaten ALL day and he thinks it's funny?! what ever red that was on my face from blushing is quickly turning to anger. I did something next ( and I swear I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I did it) I can't even believe I had in me. 

"SHUT UP, it isn't funny, you go without eating for a while and see if your stomach doesn't growl! of all the-" Up until that point I had been speaking in English when I lapsed back into my more natural tongue Italian. "rotten, mean, nasty, downright _NOT NICE _Things to do!" I roughly pulled away from Papa, he looked stunned his mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like they were going to fall outta his head, I didn't turn to look at Mama but I'll bet she had the same look on her face. but I wasn't done yet. "You know just because you're a grownup doesn't mean you can just be mean to people that are smaller than you!" Did, I just say that? ... I swear the guilt is killing me here, when Luigi gets outta this place I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life making it up to him for being such a bully before. 

I swear I'll never know why Mama didn't slap me right there in the hospital in front of every one... she's done it before when I've gotten really snotty in public with her. 

but this... this is something that she would ground me for life for doing, I was talking back to an adult. I don't know how you were brought up; but me and Luigi know that you do NOT yell at grownup, unless you want to be going to bed with an empty tummy and a sore bottom. 

pretty much the whole hospital turned out to see the show that was going on, people were stopping and staring, I didn't care, apparently Mama did however she gently pulled me by the back of my shirt collar and whispered to me "that's enough Mario" I had my final word before I took the seat next to Mama and curled up into her arms once again. "Jerk!" the hospital pretty much went back to normal after that. Guess I'm only interesting when I'm yelling at people. 

The one person who I wanted to lose interest in me didn't seem to, Papa laid a hand on the top of my head, I tried to pull away but I was in Mamas arms so I couldn't go very far so I voiced my dislike instead 

"Don't touch me!" I felt the hand quickly remove itself, I didn't see it cause my head was buried in Mama's shirt. 

"Mario...I--" Papa made a sound like he was choking, and Mama said something to me in Italian. "Mario I know that you are, worried about your brother and that you are tired and hungry as well Mama is too but you can not speak to your father like that." 

"I know" I whimpered I was telling her what she expected to hear I was not sorry one bit for the things that I said. 

"you have really hurt your papa's feelings," 

"he did it to me first!" I could feel anger quickly coming back. What does she care? she yells at him, why can't I? I had a good reason for yelling at him too. 

"Mario, I don't think that he meant to hurt your feelings--"

"Why do you care what I say to him, you yell at him? He calls you names and embarrasses you in a crowded hospital and you yell at me for being mad at him?" 

Mamas voice is very calm and gentle; a little too gentle... is she even really mad about what I did?

"Well little one I would say you've done quite a good job of embarrassing your Mama in a crowded hospital as well." I pull away from her and look into her eyes, I really didn't mean to do that, before I could even say anything she put a finger to my lips "shhh I know you're sorry" 

How does she do that? 

"Your Papa and I yell at each other and yes sometimes we call each other names, we just can't get along it seems, but you and your brother, you both mean the world to us. he loves you very much" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, where was all this love when he was slapping me around? 

You woke up your baby brother, didn't I tell you to be quiet? "SMACK!"

I was only going to the bathroom, I fell in the hall and started to cry... right outside of Luigi's nursery. He woke up and I got whacked, if Mama hadn't come put a stop to it when she found out I'd probably still be getting hit for all the stuff that I do to Luigi. Mama kicked him out of the house for that, the last thing that she said to him that I remember before he left was "I love you but I can not let you hurt our children, you have to decide what is more important to you, booze or you're family, don't come back until you do." We didn't see him for months after that. 

"He loves me when I'm good and when I'm not I get knocked around," I look over to my Papa

"No I don't wanna come home with you!" 

"Mario I- am sorry I never..." I looked at Papa for a long time waiting for what he was going to say next... he never said anything he just stood there looking at me with tears forming in his eyes. Maybe he was sorry, he could possibly be telling the truth, sure Papa hit me; but he never lied to me. I don't think I'm quite ready to forgive him for anything just yet though.

"Jerk" I muttered to myself and laid my head down on Mamas chest again.

"Mario, listen to me-" 

"Why don't you go away? Luigi's already in the hospital what more could you want?" 

Okay actually Papa never hit Luigi, he was too young to cause problems... Yet.

he was only two years old so he was never out of Mama's site how can anybody get into trouble when their Mama is sitting two feet from them every second of the day? Well I kinda just managed it pretty well... But this is different!

But I think that when he got older he would have probably got the same thing I did.

That was probably not a nice thing to say cause Mama whacked me pretty good in the mouth for that one. 

Mama hit's me quite a bit when I'm bad but never like Papa did. 

The fact that Mama hit me only made me angrier with Papa... 

I away from Mama and started walking towards the front desk, when my Mama asks "Mario come back here where are you going?" I look back as she gets up from her seat and stated coming towards me. I took off running down the hall way when I looked back Mama wasn't behind me but I could still hear her calling my name, and telling me to comeback I went around another corner and Mamas voice is quieter, further away now. I can make out my Papa's voice as well he's doing the same as Mama calling my name and saying "come back" 

I keep running, there's a split in the hallway it goes off in four different directions. Which way to go? the voices are getting louder, gotta make a decision fast, there are signs on the walls, that tell where each hallway goes... but they're all in English, crud!! I haven't got time to sit here and concentrate on these signs I'll just have to pick one. 

Maternity 

Cafeteria 

Pediatrics

O.R preparation.

When there's a decision to be made there's only one way to do it!

"Ennie, minnie, minnie, mo..." 

This one looks good, 

"Mario, Mario where are you, come back?" 

And away I go! I gotta find a place to hide I can't keep running from them forever, I got short legs so I'm slow as a slug in the mud they'll catch me in no time. Think, think, think... The hall ways are quite if I can here Mama and Papa they can probably here me running. My shoes are making the loudest "clomping" noise as a tare through the quiet hospital hallways as fast as I can. I gotta stop but where?!... there's another corner coming up ahead, geeze this place is like a maze,

I gotta find someplace to hide. 

There's some doors up ahead with more signs... I really wish I knew what they said so I wouldn't feel so lost. 

I'm just going to pick one and-- "Hey! leggo of me you mphha" Help! Mama. Papa some one anyone help me! let go of me you weirdo "mhgeuth" 

I can't even see who has me, I can't scream for help they put a hand over my mouth, I can't get free whoever it is has grabbed me around my middle my arms are pined at my side. All I can do is kick my legs and wiggle, maybe if I'm lucky all this kicking I'm doing will catch this jerk where the sun doesn't shine, as my friend always says.

"Quiet your squirmin' kid I aint gonna hurtcha" 

Leggo of me, help Mama, mama, why did I think that this was a good idea? Mama's always telling me not to leave her side when we are out because someone might take off with me... I can't believe she was right! 

"Back to bed you go, I swear, you kids are going to be the death of me" 

Wha-? 

I don't know why but I get the feeling that this person isn't trying to hurt me, so I stop struggling. 

"Now that's better if I put you down do you think you can come with me with out a lot of fuss?" the person took their hand off of my mouth

"Yes"

"okay then little Elroy, back to your room with you, I know that you don't want to be here I don't blame you but you can't keep running off like this, something could happen to you." 

Elroy... who's Elroy? ... this person... he- he thinks I'm some other kid. He's wearing scrubs so I think he works here in the hospital.

"Excuse me sir I think there's been a mistake I'm not Elroy-" 

"We've been looking for you for hours Elroy your dinners gotten very cold but I suppose we can rustle some hot grub for ya" 

did... he just say he was going to feed me? :D 

I can hear Mama and Papa close by, 

"er.. yes, I'm sorry sir, I don't like the hospital very much, I was... was afraid.. I won't run off anymore, can you take me back to my room now? Please?" 

"Why yes of course... come right this way" 

see you later Papa... Mama... Much later. 

****

I gotta clean up my files I can't find anything on this hardrive o mine. Anyway here it is

With two stories updated in as many weeks can a POD update be too far behind? I'll let you be the judge of that_. ~ Jes :) _


End file.
